


Our Little Secret

by Britch06



Category: Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Pixelberry, QUEEN B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britch06/pseuds/Britch06
Summary: This is a Fanfiction continuing from Chapter 14 of Queen B.I hope you like it! Comments always welcome!
Relationships: Ian Kingsley/MC- Lyla
Kudos: 6





	1. We need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfiction continuing from Chapter 14 of Queen B.  
> I hope you like it! Comments always welcome!

Ian walks up to the front of the stage, "Lyla, I need to speak with you." "Professor, Can't this wait?" "Sorry, Lyla but no it can't wait." "Oh, OK." I make my way off the stage down to Ian.

We leave the ballroom, "What's so urgent?" "I think it's best that we talk about this in my office," we continue our way to his office in silence. He opens the door for me to enter, I walk in, he follows me in I turn. "So, Ian, what is it you wanted to tell me?" "Lyla, I'm leaving Belvoire. I've landed a job at the New York University." "But why?" I don't think that the response he was looking for by the look on his face.

"Lyla, leaving isn't an easy option for me, but it's an easy option for us. This way we can be together without looking over our shoulders. I want to be with you and that just isn't possible here." I smile at him. "I'm happy for you, it's just that I won't get to see you everyday." I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his neck and play with the hair at the back of his neck.

"But you understand this means no more sneaking around or worrying about getting caught?" "Yes, Ian I do! I think I forgot to say congratulations. So, congratulations Ian!" I press against him and his body tenses.

"Why so tense Professor?" he puts one hand over the top of mine and starts stepping backwards towards the door taking me with him. His eyes never leave mine, his back pressed against the door, his other hand starts to search until I hear a click.

With this, his lips crash against mine, his tongue parts my lips and swirls with mine. "Ian!" His hand tangles in my hair as he deepens the kiss while he pulls me tight against him, I can feel him stiffen against my thigh.

I pull back a little and smile "Professor, Is this what you had in mind to celebrate?" he curses under his breath. "Lyla, I was thinking about celebrating with din...." I cut him off by kissing up his neck until my lips find his ear.

"What was that Ian?" "But this way works too!" his voice is barely a whisper, my hands find his waistcoat and start undoing the buttons.

Suddenly Ian spins us round, so I'm pressed between the door and him. He lifts one of my legs and wraps it round him before he slowly glides his hand until he meets my centre.

I melt under his touch, he slowly strokes against me. "Ohh..my god...Ian!" I loll my head back against the door behind me then I feel Ian's lips my neck. I'm completely at his mercy, his fingers slip into my knickers and brush against me.

His lips find mine again and muffle out my moans. I push off his unbuttoned waistcoat and start on the buttons on his shirt. After a few I slip my hand into his shirt, press my hand against his chest, and he shudders at my touch.

His fingers enter me and start a slow pace. "Mmmmfffpphh" I finish unbuttoning his shirt, push it off, then let my hand glide down to his belt before undoing it. His trousers fall to the floor as I feel him grin against my lips. I guild my hand lower until I feel his hardened length. He groans at my touch and I wrap my hand around him and begin to move up and down him.

He begins to move in my touch and speeds up his own, our moans are muffled into each other. In his next movement, he is quickly pulling off my clothes until I'm left in just my underwear. He drops to his knees and places my leg over his shoulder as he places kisses along my inner thigh.

He pulls my knickers to the side and runs his tongue along my centre. "Ian!!" I arch my back against the door and his tongue moves inside me. I gasp his hair, move with his movements, then he stops "Noo!" "Lyla, I love when you beg!" he pulls down my knickers with his teeth and they fall to the floor.

I pull him up as I drop to my knees. I slide down his boxers and take him in my hand. I lick the tip. "Lyla!" I begin to wrap my tongue around his length, and he begins to thrust into my mouth. Each time he draws back my teeth gaze along him.

"God, Lyla if you keep doing that and I'm going to explode!" I look up at him and pull back a little. "Is that a promise Professor? Or are you going to hold out on me?" His eyes wide as I take him in my mouth again.

It isn't long before he reaches the edge, his hand tangles in my hair and he guides me to match his movements. "Lyla, are you sure?" I lick his tip to answer him. As I do, he falls over the edge filling my mouth. I swallow and release him. "Was that good Ian?" He yanks me up to stand.

His lips crush to mine, our tongue swirl together as he lifts me by my thighs and presses me hard against the door. His hand slips between us as I grip his back to anchor myself. He pushes passed my entrance, filling me then starts a slow pace. "Ohhhh!" "Oh, Lyla!" my body moves against the door as he thrusts into me.

My nails dig into his back and he groans and speeds up his movements. "Hey, Ian is this door soundproof?" He pulls away from me just a little bit, then carries me away from the door and swipes the stuff on his desk and it hits the floor. He places me onto it and he climbs onto the desk spreads my legs wider then enters me again.

Each thrust becomes greater than the last. My back arches off the desk and I begin to move my hips to match his rhythm. He grabs the end of the desk and thrust harder. "Ohhhhhh...Yes!!" I moan and Ian's lips. He kisses along my pulse line up to my ear. "Change positions!" It isn't a question. He pulls out of me, climbs down off the desk, and flips me onto my front.

He pulls me to the edge of the desk until I'm bending over it. He runs his length along me and plunges back inside me and I cry out his name. "Ian, faster!!!!" He speeds up. "Lyla, I'm not going to last much longer!!" I can feel he isn't as he thrusts harder into me. "Ian, pull my hair and we'll come together," he does as he's told.

His grasp on my hair isn't too tight, but tight enough to send me over the edge. "Oh yes, Ian!!" He falls with me. "Lyla....!!!" We are both barely catching our breath and he collapses onto the desk next to me.

He starts placing small kisses on my shoulder. "Well, Professor, if you leaving means more of that? I'm fully on board with it!" he laughs. "I'm glad to see the benefits, Lyla!" He leans in to kiss my lips gently. We redress and he walks me back to my dorm. "So, I guess this is Goodnight?" "Yes, Goodnight Professor Kingsley." I can tell he's fighting the urge to kiss me. "Goodnight Lyla, sleep well." I open the door and Zoey is in a panic.

"Zoey, What's wrong?" she looks at me worried. "So I picked up a parcel for you today and when I collected it the box was open." I laugh, "Zo, parcels get opened all the time it's fine!" "But parcels don't get opened and the contents cut to shreds!" "What? What are you on about?" "Your Gala dress was the parcel someone has ruined it!" I pull out the fabric in the box and it would probably make better confetti than a dress.

"Arghhhhh! I'm going to kill Poppy!"


	2. The Gala

I can feel my face getting hot with anger. "Lyla, don't worry I have the perfect outfit! I brought it for myself, but it didn't suit me" She pulls out a red dress with a plunging neckline. "Zo, this is gorgeous are you sure?" she smiles "Of course, Lyla" "Thank you, Zoey! What would I do without you?" "Not dress half as well as you do?" she laughs.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I roll over reaching for my phone to turn off my alarm and I realize it's the day of the Gala. I jump out of bed and into the shower.

Later me and Zoey are getting ready for the Gala, I decide on an updo, I'm just finishing up my make up when Gizmo jumps on /my lap. "Hey buddy, I wish I could take you tonight but I don't think dogs are allowed sorry" Zoey walks into my room.

"Ready?" "Yes!" I put Gizmo on the floor. "See you later boy!" I follow Zoey out to the limo as soon as we get in she opens the champagne and pours us both a glass. "To my girl winning the person to watch award!" we clink glasses.

We pull up outside the Gala to flashing cameras, we step out blinded "Come on, Lyla strike a pose!" I let them take a few photos before heading inside.

I spot Penelope and Taylor talking "Hey Lyla, Are you ready to dethrone Poppy?" Taylor asks I smile at her "Born ready!" "I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Penelope says.

I laugh the music starts Taylor wonders over to Benedict, they make their way to the dance floor "Aren't they cute" Penelope says "Yeah adorable!" "Penelope, would you like to dance?" Michael asks as he appears in front of us. She drags him to the dance floor, then I feel a presence behind me and I turn to find Ian inches away from me.

He smiles "Lyla, may I have this dance?" "Professor, I would love to but what would people say?" "To be honest, I don't care!" Wow, he's truly broken the barrier he put up between us. "Well in that case, I would love to" He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

I can see Poppy eyeing us up, but I don't care she has no proof. He places a hand on my lower back and his other hand takes mine, and we start to sway. He smiles at me "Lyla, you look stunning tonight!" I smile "Thank you, Ian. Well, we are paying compliments to each other I guess now is the perfect time to tell you that you look hot in that suit! It makes me want to rip off your clothes right here." His eyes darken.

"Lyla, you shouldn't say stuff like that!" I laugh, "Why? It's so much fun!" his lips brush my ear "As fun as me telling you that I want to take you back to my office and have a replay of yesterday?" I swallow hard (Ok, it's definitely not fun to tease!) "Well, I'd like nothing more Professor!" I wink.

The music changes to something more upbeat. Ian spins me, takes both my hands and moves us to the beat. "Wow, I didn't know you had moves like this, Ian!" he laughs a laugh, I've never heard before, "Neither did I," He spins me again but back into him, he holds me tightly against him and I feel his chest on my back.

I feel his breath on my neck close to my ear "Lyla, I know your going to win tonight and there is something I need to tell you" "What is it?" "Lyla, I....." the music stops and Dean Steinhelm comes over the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you can please take your seats we will announce the winner of the Person to watch award!" I turn in his arms.

"Ian, what were you going to say?" he gives me a weak smile "Another time, Lyla. We better go back to our seats" "Ok, thanks for the dance Ian" he nods.

We make our way back to our seat before the dean speaks again. "There are so many talented young people here tonight. Each shine in their own light! It gives me great pleasure to announce the person to watch award goes to...............Ms. Lyla Hughes!" "Oh my god, Lyla Well done!" Zoey tells me.

I stand and make my way to the front while everyone is clapping. Dean Steinhelm welcomes me onto the stage, once I get to her, she smiles and congratulates me before handing the award and gestures me to make a speech.

I'm so nervous I kinda fumble my speech, but I thank who I need to. I make my way off the stage when I catch his eyes from across the room, he smiles and winks then makes his way towards the exit. The music starts up again everyone makes their way back onto the dance floor.

I look around the room no one is looking in my direction, I head for the door I saw Ian leave through. I walk through and see Ian waiting for me, he smiles "Congratulations, Lyla!" "Thanks, Ian!" I walk towards him and he cups my face.

"Are you going to congratulate me in another way?" His eyes widen and he swallows hard. "Yes, but not here," he takes my hand, and we make our way to the car park where Ian's car is parked.

20 Minutes later we pull up outside an apartment building, we get out, "Ian, where are we?" He smiles "My place" "Oh, you've never brought me here before," he takes my hand again. "I know, but I wanted to take you somewhere we wouldn't be interrupted" he leads me into the building, and we take the elevator.

It opens on the 3rd floor, we walk down the hall and get to a door when he pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. We step inside the apartment it is very Ian! I follow him into the living room, he grabs a bottle and 2 glasses from his mini bar in the corner, and we both take a seat on the couch.

He opens the bottle, pours us both a glass and hands me one. "Cheers, to you Lyla. The person to watch!" I smile at him and his eyes sparkle in the light. "Thank you again, Ian. Also, what was it you were going to tell me another time earlier?" he's gone shy.

"Ian, what's wrong?" he smiles "Nothing, quite the opposite" he takes a sip of his wine before turning back to me, he takes a deep breath "Lyla, I love you" (OH MY GOD! Did he just...wow) "Ian, I....I love you too!" his face lights up before I know it his hand is tangled in my hair and his lips are on mine.

His tongue parts my lips and swirls with mine "Hmmm Ian!" his hand cups my breast he squeezes lightly. Mine reach for the buttons on his suit jacket and begin to undo them. His hand move towards my back, I can feel him searching then he finds his goal and pulls down the zipper on my dress.

His lips never leave mine as I feel him pull the straps down off my shoulder. "Lyla, I've wanted to get you by yourself all evening!" he whispers against my lips. I smile "Why is that, Ian?" in one swift movement he picks me up into a bridal carry and starts walking towards what I guess is the bedroom.

He kicks open the door, I can't help giggle "Ian!!" he puts me down, and we stand next to the bed. He pulls down the rest of my dress, it falls to the floor I'm standing there in just my knickers he pulls me to him and I unbutton his shirt as his lips begin to caress my neck and I let my head fall back giving him more access.

His hands begin to explore my body starting with my breast, he pinches my hardened nipple I moan. I finally pull off his shirt, I run my hands over arms, his chest and down to his abs, my hand brushes against his hard member in his trousers.

I feel him nip my ear"Lyla, get on the bed" I do as I'm told, he takes off my killer heels then walks over to a draw opens it and pulls out a tie. "What are you planning on doing with that, Professor?" he walks over to the bed with a mischievous grin he climbs on to it, he hovers over me and his hand wraps around me helping me further up the bed.

He takes both my wrists and places the above my head, then begins to restrain me with his tie and ties me to the bed frame. "Is this how you want me? At your mercy?" his eyes light up and his lips met mine, he pulls away a little trapping my lip between his teeth before letting go. He whispers against my ear "Yes, I want to tease you until you can't take anymore. Just like you have been doing to me since we met!" his words give me flutters.

He kisses my neck again trailing down to my breast, he takes my nipple into his mouth and flicks his tongue over it"Ohhh...wow!" he moves again nipping my tummy as he heads south, he trails kisses to the inside of my thigh.

He pulls my knickers aside, I'm anticipating his next move, but he lets go and continues kissing down my leg "Argh! Ian that is teasing!" I hear a small laugh,"I know, Lyla!" he moves back up my leg I expect him to move pass my centre to meet my lips, but suddenly I feel him moving my knickers again and I feel his tongue laps my centre "God, yes just like that! Fuck Ian!" his tongue slips inside me.

He stops "What? No, don't stop!" I look down, he grins at me then his hands pull down my knickers, and he tosses them to the side. He brings my legs up and his head dives between them again, this time he's more urgent which makes me arch off the bed. He hits the right spot I don't think I can hold on any longer.

"Ian...YES!" I fall over the edge he comes up and places himself between my legs. I try to touch him, but I'm still tied up, he looks down at me with a smirk "Sorry, that isn't coming off just yet!" I huff when he starts to grind against me (I need friction, I need him inside me) "Ian..I need you" he's still smirking.

His lips meet mine, he kisses me passionately as he grinds against me harder. I can feel him through his trouser, I want him now and I know he wants me to. It isn't long before he pulls off his trousers and boxers.

He brushes against my centre then his length enters me slowly to start with then his pace becomes urgent "God, Lyla!" "Ohhh harder, Ian!" his thrusts speed up, he grabs the headboard which makes him go deeper and I wrap my legs round him. I buck my hips up to match his rhythm, but our moans are muffled by our kiss.

His thrust becomes so rough the bed moves and hits the wall, Ian pulls away and smirks "Good job my neighbors are away!" "So, we can be as loud as we like huh?" he smiles then while he's still thrusting into me, he unties me and flips me.

He pulls me onto my knees, spreads my legs a little, then enters me from behind as his hand makes it's way to the front of me, and he circles my button. With each thrust he goes deeper "Ian, I'm goi.....Ohhhh YES!!" I'm spent and Ian isn't far behind "Fuck...LYLA!" we collapse onto the bed next to each other.

He rolls onto his side and strokes my face "I love you, Lyla" I smile, "I love you too, Ian Kingsley!" he pulls me on top of him and kisses me. I can feel him stiffen against me, I start to grind against it, he pulls away "Round 2?" I smile before leaning in to kiss him again.

Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzzt!

The sun beams through the window I feel Ian's arm wrapped around me. Then I hear it again.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!

I nudge Ian "Ian, I think someone is at the door," he stirs and looks at the time it 10.06am. He gets off the bed and puts on his boxers. "Lyla, stay here," he leaves the room and I hear the front door open. I know that voice what is she doing here! I hear Ian asking her the same question "Lexi, why are you doing here?"


	3. Birthday boy

I make my way over to the bedroom door and peek through the small opening. I can see Ian is irritated by her arrival.

"Oh, Ian! You haven't forgotten have you?" I hear Lexi say "Forgotten? I don't think we had a meeting planned today, sorry?" she laughs and playfully slaps him, "Ian, you do make me laugh. I thought we could spend the day together as it's your birthday!" (What it's his birthday?!) "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm already otherwise engaged" "Oh, sorry I just assumed! I hope your plans don't involve that Lyla girl! Ian, you must know she's beneath you" she rolls her eyes Ian face turn fury before I hear his tone change.

"Lexi, whom I spent my birthday with isn't any of your concern. So, whether it's Lyla or not it is my business. I don't appreciate you talking about her like that" her faces turns to shock, I don't think she was expecting that (Way to go Ian!) "Right, sorry I guess I should get going then. Sorry to have bothered you and I hope you have a lovely birthday. Bye Ian" she makes her way to the front door "Bye Lexi and thank you!" she's gone.

I run back over to his bed and get back in just his bedroom door opens. I see Ian, smiles at me "I saw you looking through the door Lyla" I laugh "That's my dream of becoming a spy out of the window, then" he laughs, "So I guess you heard that conversation?" he makes his way over to the bed and sits next to me "I did, one, you're hot when you are annoyed, two, I love your protective side, it's sexy and three, happy birthday, Ian!" I pull him in for a quick kiss.

When he pulls away, he's smiling "Thanks Lyla" "I hope you have a great birthday, Ian!" I get up off the bed and start to get dressed "Lyla, Where are you going?" I turn to look at him. "I better get back plus you have plans, so I don't want to keep you" he looks disappointed, "Lyla, I do have plans, but those include you!" "Oh?" "Lyla, I want to spend my birthday with you. I'm meeting Lillian and Charlotte today and I want to introduce you to them, but only if you are comfortable with it?" he gives me those puppy dog eyes I can't resist.

"Ian, I would love to if you are ok with it?" He smiles at me "I think the fact it was my idea gives it away that I'm ok with it!" he reaches for me and pulls me back onto the bed. "Ok, I would love to spend the day with you but I need to go home to get dressed first" "I'll take you!" Ian takes a shower then gets dressed, and we head down to his car, and he takes me back to my dorm.

We pull up outside my dorm "I shouldn't be too long. Unless you want to come up?" He smiles "Lyla, I would love to but..." "You can't! I get it, giving your TA a lift home is one thing, but being caught inside her dorm room is another" he smiles weakly. "It's ok, I'll be as quick as possible!!" I get out the car and head inside.

Later we pull outside Zizzi's it's an Italian restaurant. "So, how do I introduce myself?" he looks at me and smiles "Lyla, I would love nothing more than to introduce you as my girlfriend but with me still working at the university..." "Ian, it's fine. If, asked I am your TA and we run into each other outside" he gives me a very weak smile.

We walk into the restaurant and Ian spots Lillian and Charlotte. We walk over to them, "Ian, Happy Birthday!" Lillian gets up to hug him. "Happy birthday Uncle Ian" he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. "Lillian, Charlotte this is Lyla, she is my" "Girlfriend?" Charlotte asks I look at Ian not sure what to say, but he smiles.

"Charlotte, you're correct how did you guess?" (Wait! What????? I thought we agreed! Did he just....) I don't hear Charlottes response "Aww, Ian! So, glad you finally found someone" Lillian says. He smiles at me "She does mean a great deal to me!" I give him a soft smile. "So, how did you two meet?" Lillian asks him as we take our seats. "We met at the Speakeasy about 8 months ago." He tells her as he lays a hand on my thigh offering me a warm smile.

I place my hand on top, he starts to stroke my hand with his thumb. We take a look at the menu and order our food. "Lillian, what's the most embarrassing memory of Ian?" She laughs and Ian shakes his head. "What about the time we were on holiday in Cyrus as we were leaving the shop Ian thought he was walking toward the exit, but he walked straight into a window! We heard an almighty bang!" I howl with laughter along with Lillian and Charlotte and Ian smiles and squeezes my leg. "That must have been a really clean window!" The rest of the lunch was full of laughter.

Later, after a bit of bowling with Lillian and Charlotte, Ian gives them a lift home, we are driving back to my dorm when Ian turns to me "Lyla, would you like to come back to mine for a couple of drinks?" he says with a cheeky grin. "Just a few drinks?" I smile "Maybe dinner too?" "Ok, now I'm sold! What are we having?" he laughs, "I was thinking ordering in? You can pick" we continue to drive to his.

When we get to his apartment, he opens a bottle of wine and pours us out a glass as we decide what to order. With the food ordered we are sat talking "Ian, You told Lillian and Charlotte I was your girlfriend after we agreed?" He sighs, "Lyla, that wasn't the plan but I also I didn't want to lie or deny it. But if you feel uncomfortable I'm...." I cut him off with a kiss, and he places his hands in my hair deepening the kiss.

His tongue plays with mine, he pulls back a little and grips my lip between his teeth. "Ian!" He pulls me back in, his hands start to roam my body, and he leans in more making me lay back onto the couch. His body is pressed on top of mine, his hands move my legs, so he can settle between them and mine tangle in his hair making him groan,"Lyla!".

I push him back up, he looks shocked "Ian, it's your birthday and as I didn't know until this morning I didn't have time to get you a present so this morning when you dropped me back to my dorm I decide to put on my best underwear especially for you!" I pull out my phone and press play weirdly enough Katy Perry's Birthday song plays. I get up and start swaying my hips to the beat "God...." He swallows hard.

I move towards him spreading his legs and dance between them his hands come up to grab my hips, but I slap them away "Ah ah ah, NO TOUCHING!" he curses under his breath. I lose my shirt and toss it at him before I straddle his lap. I can see him trying to fight the urge to touch me as I grind my hips against his.

I pull him forward by his tie and kiss him. He tries to deepen it, but I push him back "Lyla, you will be the death of me!" I wink at him before I get off his lap, turn and move my hips to the beat as I start to pull down my jeans. I turn to look over my shoulder at Ian and his eyes are focused on my arse.

My jeans drop to the floor and I turn watching Ian fully take in the view. I climb back onto his lap and kiss him hard, he groans and bites my lip again, I feel him smirk against my lips "You can touch me now!" His hands cup my breasts before his lips move from my lips, down my neck to my chest, he runs his tongue over my nipple.

"Ian! Wow!" I unbutton his waistcoat and push it off him before tossing it over my shoulder. His hands move down my body and rest on my thighs, I grind against his hard member "Ohh Lyla!" his lips crash against mine as I undo his shirt, I pull back just a little "I hope your birthday is everything you dreamed it would be Ian?" his eyes catch mine. 

"It's been better than every dream I've had since I met you!" he says in a husky tone in one swift movement he has me pinned against the couch as he kisses me hard. His hands run up my thigh to my centre, he strokes against me "Ian...I need to taste you!" I push him back until he's laying on the couch and I undo his trouser pulling them down with his boxers freeing him.

I take him in my hand and run my tongue from the base to the tip he groans, I fully take him in my mouth and work my way up and down him. He thrust his hip up, so I speed up my movements and slow them down teasing him "Lyla, it's not nice to teas...." he doesn't finish his sentence as I speed up again.

His hand tangles into my hair, he grips my hair and pulls a little. "God Lyla, I'm going to come!!" I double my efforts soon enough he reaches the edge "Fuck...Lyla!" "Happy birthday Ian!" I smirk as I come back up and his lips find mine. He takes my hand and pulls me up to stand he leads me towards his bedroom, but stops before we get to the door.

He pushes me hard against the wall, his lips cover mine once again, then he moves them down my body. He pulls down my underwear and lets them fall to the floor before he throws one of my legs over his shoulder as he is crouched down. "Ian what are yo..." His mouth finds my centre "Ohh Iannnnn!" he laps at my centre "Ian I need you," he looks up at me with a smirk "Not yet!" I huff, he moves his tongue against my centre again before he hits the spot where I need him most.

I gasp his hair "oooohhhhhh!" then he stops "Why have you stopped?" He doesn't answer me, he just stands and his hands unclip my bra. He pulls down the straps "Lyla, you are beautiful!" "Do you want to show me how beautiful?" He lifts up my legs and wraps them around his hips before running his hard member along my entrance he smirks then enters me.

He starts off slowly with small and drawn out thrusts, he curses under his breath, my hands grip his shoulders and my lips kiss against his pulse line. This spurs him on his thrust speed up "Yes!! Ian just like that!" I moan against his neck. With each thrust he becomes more urgent, my nails dig into his back, and he groans, "Oh god, mark me Lyla." I dig my nails in more and drag them down his back "Fuck yes! That's it mark me as yours" I move my lips up his neck and nip his ear lobe.

His thrust comes harder and faster I grip onto him as I'm about to lose myself. I know he can tell I'm near the edge as he pounds slowly out of me and hard back in "Wow Ian, keep doing that....Yes Ohhh!" I'm spent. Ian's lips brush against my ear "Come again for me" this build up the pressure again inside me.

He continues his same movements that sent me over the edge before and it's not long before I'm looking over again"Fuck! Ian come with me" he thrusts into me as hard as he can my legs are shaking. I fall over the edge for the second time and Ian falls with me "God Lyla! I love you!" "Ohh..I love you too!" we are both panting barely catching our breath then the buzzer goes.

Ian looks at me "That will be the food!" he quickly dresses and I clean up in the bathroom. When I return he's lit a couple of candles and set up the table. "Aww! Ian!" He smiles brightly at me which melts my heart.

A few days later I'm heading to Ian's office with some essays I have graded. I knock and enter "Professor, I've graded those essays you wanted!" I hear a gasp, I look up to see Lillian sat opposite Ian "Ian she's a student?!?"


End file.
